1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an IC (Integrated circuit) chip package and its application, and more particularly to an IC chip package having Cu bumps and a chip-on-glass structure using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electrical transfer between an IC chip and a glass substrate is normally implemented by metal bumps, and the existing metal bumps are formed by gold (Au). The metal bumps are formed during the packaging process. Actual drawings illustrating the methods and routes regarding the connection of metal bumps are obtained by the software of package design. The material and hardness of the metal bumps are restricted by the requirements of the packaging process. On the other hand, the material and hardness of the metal bumps have effect on the electrical performance of the metal bumps after having been connected to the glass substrate.